A computing device can include one or more sensors. The sensors can provide data and information related to a context, current state, or condition of the computing device. In addition or in the alternative, the sensors can provide data and information related to user interactions with the computing device. For example, one or more accelerometers can provide data indicative of movement and/or orientation of the computing device. Touch sensors (e.g., a touchscreen, a touchpad, a trackpad) can detect contact of a user or conductive object with a surface of the sensor. In addition or in the alternative, the computing device can include one or more built-in devices that can be used to identify a context for the computing device. For example, a computing device can include a time of day clock.
Keeping the multitude of sensors and other built-in devices operational on the computing device in order to provide data and information indicative of a state and/or context of the computing device can consume measurable power. The amount of power consumed can be significant when the computing device is operating under battery power. Batteries as well as the sensors and built-in devices, however, are becoming increasing more efficient, reliable, and affordable. As such, the sensors and built-in devices are becoming valuable tools that can be used to determine the context of a computing device and the interactions of a user with the computing device in the determined context.